Alive
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Hei Gakuhou, Kamu masih ingat alamat rumahku kan?
**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamu menyeduh kopi hitam buatanmu ke lepek, sembari mengamati anakmu yang mondar-mandir di depanmu, mencari kaus kakinya yang lain yang juga tak di temukannya.

"Gakushuu, aku tidak masalah tidak memakai kaus kaki." Teman anakmu yang sedari tadi berdiri mulai jengah dengan tingkah anakmu, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Kamu tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah laku keduanya yang mengingatkanmu padanya dulu. Anakmu mendelik padamu, tidak suka ditertawakan olehmu.

"Tidak Karma, kau bisa dihukum." Anakmu menyeret temannya untuk duduk di samping kursimu. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alismu, bingung dengan tingkah anakmu sendiri, begitu pula dengan teman anakmu yang juga tak kalah bingung.

Anakmu kemudian melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, disusul dengan melepas sepatu temannya. Teman anakmu menganga begitupun dengan kamu yang ikut menganga, takjub dengan anakmu yang saat ini tengah memasangkan kaus kaki miliknya ke kaki milik temannya.

"Gaku──"

"Sttt──diamlah, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dihukum." Anakmu menatap tajam temannya hingga membuatnya diam, tampak menyerah. Sedang kamu hanya terkikik memperhatikan, sembari sesekali menyesap kopi di lepekmu.

Anakmu tersenyum puas setelah melakukan hal yang sungguh menggelikan buatmu, padahal anakmu bisa membeli kaus kaki baru, kemudian keduanya beranjak sambil berangkulan.

"Orang tua, ada surat lagi untukmu,"

"Suratnya ada dikamarmu." Anakmu berkata padamu sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. kamu terdiam, bukan soal anakmu yang memanggilmu orang tua tapi soal surat yang lagi-lagi dikirimkan untukmu.

Kamu menghela nafas berat, matamu melirik tempat sampah di sampingmu yang berisi tumpukan surat yang dikirimkan olehnya. Surat yang isinya sama semua, yang mengajakmu untuk bertemu.

Kamu mengabaikan kopimu dan menyambar kunci mobil. Untuk satu kali ini, kamu memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamu memakirkan mobilmu di pinggir jalan, kedua matamu mengamati cafe diseberang jalan. Dibalik kaca mobilmu, Matamu terus memperhatikan orang-orang, mencari dimana orang yang kamu cari sedang duduk. Tapi nihil, kamu tidak mendapatinya.

Kamu memutuskan keluar dari mobil, keluarnya dirimu menarik beberapa pasang mata. Di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi, kamu masih sangatlah mempesona. Kamu akan menyeberang jalan untuk menuju cafe itu, tapi seseorang memanggilmu.

"Gakuho." Kamu berbalik dan mendapati teman masa SMAmu dulu. "Lovro." Katamu kemudian.

Temanmu itu meninju bahumu. "Apa yang membawamu kesini? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun bung." Katanya lagi. Kamu mengendikkan bahu, malas bercerita.

Temanmu itu menyeretmu menuju cafe yang sebelumnya akan kamu singgahi. Kamu mengikutinya duduk di bangku cafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan, diatasnya hanya ada payung besar yang melindungimu dari teriknya matahari.

"Bagimana kabar istrimu?" Kamu menatapnya malas, tapi akhirnya menjawabnya juga. "Aku sudah bercerai dengan wanita itu."

"Ah──bicara mengenaimu, kau masih ingat dengan sahabat gagakmu itu?" Kamu mengangguk. "Sampai hari ini dia terus mengirimiku surat." Jawabmu. Yang membuat teman SMAmu itu melotot, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangar makin terlihat sangar di matamu saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin bung." Temanmu berkata lagi. Kamu menyengritkan dahimu. Bingung kini melandamu.

"Karasuma sudah meninggal, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah meninggal mengirimimu surat." Lanjutnya yang membuat tubuhmu membeku di tempat. Kepalamu berputar. Penggalan memori-memori tentangnya seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar dikepalamu.

"Kapan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyamu parau, masih tidak percaya jika sahabatmu itu sudah meninggal.

Temanmu menatapmu prihatin. "Dua tahun lalu, karena tumor diotaknya ternyata sudah menyebar. Kukira kau sudah tahu," Kamu menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut begitu tahu jika sahabatmu itu mempunyai tumor diotaknya.

Sahabat macam apa kamu yang tidak tahu jika sahabatmu sendiri punya penyakit ganas, dan dulu kamu malah menjauhinya hanya karena sahabatmu itu mempunyai rasa yang lebih padamu. Padahal sahabatmu itu tidak mengharapkan balasan darimu. Sahabatmu itu hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, tidak memperkirakan responmu yang berubah jijik padanya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun, aku selalu melihatnya di cafe ini setiap hari, awalnya kukira dia bekerja disini. Tapi,"

"Dia Karasuma si datar, dengan senyuman di bibirnya bilang sedang menunggu seseorang." Temanmu berkata lagi kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan merapikan jasnya yang tampak kusut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari kematiannya,"

"Aku berencana mengunjungi makamnya. Kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya. Kamu makin menunduk, wajahmu yang biasanya angkuh itu kini sirna diganti dengan ekspresi kepedihan yang mendalam. "Aku tidak punya muka bertemu dengannya."

Dan sekali lagi kamu mematahkan hatinya, walaupun sahabat yang mencintaimu itu sudah meninggal, kamu tetap menyakitinya.

Temanmu menepuk bahumu, kemudian beranjak meninggalkanmu sendirian di cafe itu.

"Om," Seorang bocah tiba-tiba menghampirimu, kamu mendongak untuk melihat bocah itu. Hanya seorang bocah berambut hitam lusuh yang menyodorkan surat padamu.

"Katanya itu surat terakhir buat om." Kamu hendak menanyakan dari mana surat itu berasal, tapi bocah berambut hitam yang memberikanmu surat tadi sudah menghilang.

Kamu senang kan sekarang? Kamu sudah tidak akan diganggu lagi, kamu sudah membuang sahabatmu itu sepuluh tahun lalu, jadi untuk apa kamu bersedih.

"Maaf."

.

—

 _Hei, Gakuho._

 _Kamu ingat tidak, ketika kamu mematahkan hidungku karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu? Rasanya tidak sesakit saat kamu menjauhiku hingga kita lulus SMA. Ah──aku ingat janji kita yang akan duduk berdampingan ketika acara kelulusan._

 _Aku ingin menyapamu waktu itu dan memberimu selamat karena mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, tapi kamu sepertinya sibuk, kamu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan aku penasaran dengan wanita yang duduk berdampingan denganmu waktu itu, apa dia pacarmu? Jika iya selamat ya, kamu sudah mempunyai pacar._

 _Dan kata Lovro, kamu akan menikah, aku turut senang atas pernikahanmu. Apa dia wanita yang ada di kelulusanmu waktu itu?_

 _Aku ingin datang, aku menunggu undanganmu. Kamu masih ingat alamat rumahku kan?_

 _Hei, Gakuho._

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk sekali saja. Besok datanglah, kutunggu di cafe tempat biasa kita menghabiskan waktu dulu._

—

.


End file.
